Rescue
by xfailingxheartbeatx
Summary: Post Auld Acquaintances. Robin is haunted by the fact that Roy may be out there somewhere, yet nobody is searching for someone they already assume is dead. Determined, Robin devises a plan to find and save his friend—even if it means doing so alone.


***SPOILERS WARNING!***

**Okay, so we see a new Young Justice team in the newest episode, and while I do love Nightwing!Dick I-I—I MISS THE OLD TEAM, DAMN IT! New team looks cool and interesting and all, but I miss my original babies! T.T**

**Anyway, my ranting aside, this idea was with me even before Saturday. And while on the subject of that, anyone wondering where Roy was, clone or otherwise? Me, too. Like, they couldn't have mentioned what happened with that whatsoever? Pft! So my brain decided to fill in the blanks.**

**Summary: Post Auld Acquaintances. Robin is haunted by the fact that Roy may be out there somewhere, yet nobody is searching for someone they already assume is dead. Determined, Robin devises a plan to find and save his friend—even if it means doing so alone.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own? Nope. If I did, we probably would have gotten a little more time to say goodbye before the original team was all growned up!**

* * *

_One of the deep secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others - Lewis Carroll_

* * *

Aftermaths were never easy.

Whether dealing with death, betrayal, or other emotions that always left that lingering, acerbic flavor in one's mouth, getting there was an arduous uphill battle. However, if there was a single admirable trait humanity possessed, it was the uncanny ability to cope.

Take Superboy for example. Or as he's better known as now, Conner Kent. Conner was originally nameless. He was a clone crafted in Superman's image for diabolical purposes, and might have even fulfilled them had it not been for three boys' intervention. Despite all the odds piled up against him, Conner has improved miraculously in only a short span of time—he's become a loyal friend, a worthy fighter, learned to love, discovered an identity for himself, and was even starting to patch things up with Superman.

Miss Martian has come a long way as well. Spilling her secret was courageous, especially when you considered how she premeditated a severe rejection. Being yourself is the most difficult task in the world, as one man quoted. Those words remained true to this day.

And while on the subject of overcoming obstacles, Artemis deserved a lot of praise in that department. The odds had always been stacked against her, being raised in household of villains. Even after her mother reformed, there was still Sportsmaster and Cheshire—yet Artemis strived to be everything they were not, and that was a true test of strength.

He was so proud of his teammates for striving to overcome their own individual obstacles—and felt so lowly by comparison. Because Robin, who's dealt with enough of these predicaments to last a lifetime, was unable to move on. Period.

_What's wrong with him? _It's a question Robin knew many might be wondering behind his back; it was a question he kept asking himself. Why was he so fixated on lingering in the line of fire? What denied him the contention to begin the healing process?

Deep down, Robin was well aware of the answer. He's been haunted by the revelation ever since the grave news had been relayed.

Red Arrow, their longtime friend and former fellow protégé, was not Roy Harper.

The real Roy Harper had been kidnapped by Cadmus and has been unwittingly missing since.

And it can be neither confirmed or invalidated if that Roy Harper even still exists.

Red Arrow vowed to find the real Roy no matter what it took—well, what was he waiting for? Or were they all just empty words?

Batman said that Dinah and Ollie didn't want him going off on his own just yet while he was still in a fragile state of mind. Everybody was simply trying to deal, there no use in heading off so soon, not when stability should first be attained.

However, Robin guessed the real reason. The one that haunted him more than anything, the idea that crossed everyone's mind, the detail that was driving the Boy Wonder mad—

They already thought Roy was gone forever.

And maybe this clone Roy was not the originally, but they had raised him too, and couldn't bear to lose another son. Sympathetically, Robin understood. Protecting your kin was a good thing—but hardly an excuse to give up so quickly. Without even any proof to support the theory.

Why, might you ask, was a boy in no blood relation to the missing so involved in the search? He was more driven than Roy's adoptive family even. Well, to be honest... In a misguided yet unavoidable way, Robin believed he was partially responsible.

Because back then, it had been _he_ who was closest to the archer. Speedy had been the second sidekick to join him in the field, so naturally, they connected instantly. It felt amazing to have another kid who understood the sometimes strenuous task of juggling two lives while fighting for justice at such a young age.

Unfortunately, just when it seemed their relationship was blossoming for the better, Speedy grew distant. He acted more adult, played harder for more difficult assignments, and vied to be as mature and as possible. And Roy had started hanging with Aqualad more, and the void in Robin's life had been filled by the adventurous Kid Flash, who eventually morphed into the best friend he's ever had.

Though technically, Roy had been his first genuine friend to begin with.

Quite frankly, Robin had been hurt by the abandonment, but let the sting gradually fade away and chalked up the weird change simply as Speedy growing up.

Looking back now..._Oh, God,_ he had realized those moons ago, when all had been revealed. _That was when Cadmus...that was when they _replaced_ him..._

Stomach twisting with festering tendrils of guilt, Robin knew that more than anyone, he should have spotted the unlikely behavior and alerted somebody to the difference. Maybe then, Roy wouldn't be missing. Maybe then he would still be—

_No!_ He halted the idea before it could even complete, unwilling to allow the thought to cross his mind, _He's alive. I know he is. Deep inside, I feel it in my gut._

And Batman had always taught Robin to trust his own instincts.

Nevertheless, each time he tried to coax the subject out in the open, Robin found himself being dismissed or politely brushed aside. At first, they were willing to humor him. Now, most made it obviously clear that the matter was still tender and while important, not the absolute _top_ priority. And every instance in which Robin felt his mission being ignored by everyone else, the more his blood boiled with resolution.

_Fine._ Well, that was just fine then. The Boy Wonder was known to do wondrous tasks before. So he would pull off another incredible, unthinkable stunt. He would save Roy Harper from the clutches of the Light.

Singlehandedly, if it needed to be so.

And nobody would stand in his way.

* * *

**So this is just a bit of background knowledge, setting the stage, yada yada. A little boring perhaps, but it gets better, I swear! **

**Next chapter, after watching the new episode, will probably end up being non-canon. You'll see what I mean when you see who's introduced. **

**And on that ambiguous note, leave some responses in a review! Feedback helps me write(:**


End file.
